Tohru and Kisa Luff
by Shy no Jutsu
Summary: A Yuri between Kisa and Tohru. As always if you don't like don't read. This is not set in a time while Kisa is a child  not child porn


Too keep from any confusion Kisa and Tohru are much older so this is not child pornography.

"Oh my god." Kisa moans as a gentle hand fondles her warm and wet clit. Kisa Looks over to the woman beside her and smiles gently. Slowly Kisa looks down to the rubber and firm penis Tohru is wearing. "Take that silly thing off!" Kisa says under her breath, yet she wants her so badly. Looking forward Kisa sees that there is a stain where the strap on meets Tohru's warm and soaking vagina. Looking over to the computer Kisa sees a tight vagina on the screen watching porn while they fuck always makes them hit climax that much sooner. Looking over to Tohru I smile with a look of pleasure on my face. "Kisa, I love you." Tohru says leaning over me. Kisa just smiles back up at her, her eyes filled with so much pleasure. "Don't stop!" Kisa moans softly while cum flies out of her vagina. Looking over to Tohru, Kisa begins to rub her soft breasts with her hand and run circles with her fingers around Tohru's bone hard nipple. Slowly Tohru lets a moan of pleasure escape her soft lips and it makes Kisa yearn for her even more. Leaning into her Kisa begins to kiss her and every other movement stops. Suddenly Kisa looks up to the frame of the door and sees Kyo with his hard penis sticking out and making a bump in his pants.

Running over to Kyo I see him disappear out through the door and into the forest, yet I find him soon. "Kisa, what were you and my girl friend doing?" He asks looking at me with eyes full of hate. "Don't take it personal." Kisa says in a suggestive tone. "We all have our desires." Kisa says making the word desires sound like a pornography term. Kyo looks back at Kisa with a hand covering his pants. "Why ... did that make me want to keep looking?" He said looking down at his boner through his pants. "As I said, we all have desires." Kisa said this time in her regular voice. Seeing Kyo sad makes Kisa very unhappy and she tries to comfort him. Reaching over and patting his back. "Get your hands off me dammit." He snaps at the young girl causing her to cry.

"Don't cry!" Kyo says feeling instantly bad for snapping on the young girl who obviously wasn't innocent like most children her age. "You know I saw my mother and one of her friends doing something like that... I was just curious." Kisa mumbled through the tears. Looking down she saw the small dress she was wearing had a stain where her underwear would have been. Kyo brought the girl up to her chest and hugged her. "It's alright." He mumbled into her soft hair. "You just have to understand I didn't do it because I don't care for you Kyo." Kisa said leaning back and looking into his eyes. He nods his head a little and lets her get down. Kyo looks after the young girl as she runs smoothly out of the woods with the grace of a tiger.

Walking back into the house she see's Tohru scrambling to put something on that will hide the fact of her soaked underwear. Finding something she puts it on and says, "What happened with Kyo?" Kisa says in a small voice, "I told him the truth I don't think he is mad." She says reaching up and putting her arms around Tohru, Kisa smiles. Tohru smiles down at the girl. "I'll be back later I have to go talk to Kyo."

Tohru soon found Kyo in the same place he had been when Kisa was there. "Are you angry?" She asked gently in a voice that she knew he loved. "No I'm not angry." He said turning to face Tohru. Looking down she saw that his penis was out of his pants and he was rubbing it. "Let me do that." Tohru says rubbing up and down on his hard cock. Looking at it she soon begins licking the tip of his penis and sucking on it. "Oh god." Kyo moans gently as he feels pre-cum leaking out of his penis. Tohru ignores the liquid in her mouth and begins taking the whole thing in her mouth. Looking up at Kyo with eyes full of lust. Suddenly both of them are naked and Kyo is trying to figure out a way to have sex without their chests touching. Smiling he figures out for her to lay upright on her side and he can fuck between her legs. Tohru moans and it hurts a little because she is a virgin. Soon the pain goes away and both of them are moaning and Cumming. Soon after they are finished Akito calls a meeting in the center of the house. Walking into the house Kyo and Tohru are both in great moods. After the meeting is done the whole family goes to the spa and have a delightful time.


End file.
